New Uprising?
by Hawaiimaui
Summary: There is something big that is happening in Republic City. What is it? Will Korra be able to find out what's happening as well as stopping it? Also will Korra get over her feelings with Mako or will they overcome her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story I am writing. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Korra's POV:**

"No!" I yelled as I stormed out the door. Why does everyone think that I can just fix everything like that. I knew that spirits and humans have problems with each other, but I didn't think that it was going to be this bad. Everyone is all, "Avatar Korra the spirits did this," or, "Avatar Korra the humans aren't tolerable,"or, "What did you make this decision," and, "Your a terrible avatar," also, "We aren't going to work together. This is the worst mistake you have ever made."

_Ugh!_ I thought. I needed space right now to clear my mind from all the people complaining.

I don't know where I am heading, but I don't care, as long as I am alone I'll be fine hopefully. When I turn a corner to an alley I start to hear strange noises.

"Who's there?" I say loudly in a ready fighting position. Nothing comes out and all went silent. _That's weird_ I think. I keep walking down the alley and suddenly I am hit in several places in my body and fall to the ground. When I look up I see 2 people in equalists suits!

"I thought all of you were gone or in hiding because I defeated Amon."

Both men laughed, "You defeated Amon?" One of them said.

"As I recall he took your bending away and he escaped. Then his boat exploded," said the other.

"You are not worthy of being the avatar," both said in unison. They started to attack me and I tried to get up. Sloppily I tried to fight back but I couldn't.

"Leave me alone," I tried to yell, which was pretty pathetic.

"That's all you have great avatar?" The man said. I had nothing left in me, I let them keep going though. As my vision is starting to go black I think to myself. _Maybe it's for the better. _As I am losing all consciousness I feel like someone is yelling my name. Then all is black.


	2. Found

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating... like most it was because of school. Gross. Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. **

**Mako's POV:**

(walking though the streets)

i just got off of work and I needed a break. I have 5 cases I need to solve. They are all piled on me. I keep trying to solve them but every time I get to it I am needed somewhere else.

"Detective Mako your needed here."

"Mako there's a case need ASAP."

One thing after another and I am getting nowhere. The breeze blowing feels great against my face walking through the park. Suddenly I stop, and I don't know why, but then I turn around to see the tree. The tree where Korra and I fell asleep next to each other trying to find Bolin. I blink a few times and try to push the memory behind me. _It's over Mako _I try to remind myself hopefully convincing myself, but it doesn't work. It won't matter how much time i have to get over Korra, she'll always be the only one I truly love. I keep waking faster than before though to surpass my thoughts. I look up to see that I am getting closer to the cities alley's and think about turning around. This is a pretty bad part of town, I know because I used to live around here. I decide to turn around but stopped when I heard noises that sounded like fighting. I started to turn back around to go see what it was. I know that's not the smart thing to do, but oh well. As I reach the alley where the fighting is I lean against the wall not to be seen and listen to what's happening.

"Is that all you have great avatar?" A man's voce said. Well that was a dead give away that Korra was in trouble. I heard kicking noises and quickly attacked the men knocking them out._ No one hurts Korra,_ I thought. Even though the whole world sometimes wants to.

"Korra! Korra!" I yelled. I quickly picked her up and started to run towards the hospital. . I looked at her face seeing that it was badly beaten up forcing me to run faster. When I reached the hospital I yelled out, "Someone please help." People came over and took korra out of my arms putting her on a gurney and rushing her to the emergency room. They told me to sit down and wait till the healers were done with her. It felt like forever until the doctor finally came out with a report on Korra.

"Korra is stable and her wounds have been healed. There are a few broken bones. One in her ribcage and one on her leg. You can go to her room and see her, but she won't b awake. She's in room 212B." Once he finished talking I nodded quickly and rushed to Korra's room. As I enter the room I remember why I don't like hospitals. It's way to white. I look down to see Korra's body lying still on the hospital bed. Like the doctor said her wounds were healed, but you could see the scaring. _That's not going to go away for a while, _I thought. I sat down in a chair next to her bedside. _I wasn't going to leave until I see her awake_ I though as I slowly drifted into a needed sleep.

**Korra's POV:**

As I wake up I quickly shut my eyes. Why is it so bright? Slowly I reopen my eyes, adjusting to all the white. There's a pounding I feel in my head, but I push it aside. When I turn my head slightly I see Mako. _Why is he here? _I think. I try to sit u, but I gasp in pain loudly. I turn to see if that woke Mako up and it did. _Crap_ I thought. I slowly lied back down hoping the pain would subside. I turn my head again to see Mako and see worry in his face.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," I reply. He stands up coming closer to me.

"How are you feeling?" Honestly I feel like I have been run over or hit by a bus, but I won't usually admit those kind of things.

"Fine," I reply.

"That's good, now feel me the real truth. How do you feel?"

I roll my eyes and smile a bit. "Honestly I feel like I have been run over by a car, my head is throbbing in pain, and my entire body hurts." Normally I wouldn't admit this to people but Mako is the one I would totally be honest with. And usually no one continues to ask me things when I say that I am fine.

"Is there anything you want me to get you?"

"Um," I thought, "I could use some water."

"Okay, I'll be right back." When Mako leaves the room I try to sit up but my body doesn't let me. When Mako comes back in the room he sees me struggling and helps me sit up. I groan in pain when I finally sit back.

"Sorry," he says.

"It's not your fault." Mako hands me he water and I take a few sips before handing it back to him. "I'm guessing out found me?"

"Yeah."

"What brought you that far downtown?"

"Well, I got off work and I wanted to take a walk to get some air and think." After we sat there awkwardly in silence. Finally Mako broke the silence. "I should probably go, I haven't told anyone yet about what happened, I will if you want though."

"Yeah if you could just tell Tenzin that would help" He nods his head. "Will you come back later?"

"Yeah, of course," he says smiling, and with that he walks out.

**So I hope you guys like this chapter and this story. Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Fight

**Mako's POV:**

When I left Korra's room I quickly went to go call Tenzin.

"Hello, this is Tenzin speaking."

"Hi Tenzin, this is Mako." I told him what happened and then he thanked me for telling him, saying that he would go visit her as soon as he could. When I hung up I left the hospital feeling absolutely exhausted. I look to my wrist to see what time it was and saw that I was extremely late for work. Beifong was going to kill me. I ran to police station and when I got there Beifong was right there by my desk. "I'm sorry I'm late chief."

"I suppose you have a reason?" She says wit her eyebrow up. I explained everything to her and when I was finished all she did was nod and left. She seemed fine, but wasn't upset at all so that was probably a good sign.

After a few hours of hard work I left a little earlier. Beifong told me to leave because I looked like I haven't slept in days and didn't want sloppy work done. I had no argument, but I wasn't going to go home. I headed straight to the hospital.

**Tenzin's POV:**

"Ikki you stop right now young lady," I say as she is about to drink leeche juice. Whenever that child drinks that stuff she is like a bouncy ball bouncing off the walls, knocking everything over.

"But daddy," she whines.

"No buts Ikki, you know what happens when you drink this stuff." With that I take the drink out of her hands, leaving to try and find a place to hide this stuff.  
_RIIIIIINNNNGGG! RIIIIINNNNNGGG!  
_When I heard the phone I turned around to answer it. "Hello, this is Tenzin speaking."

"Hello Tenzin this is Mako." Mako told me what happened to Korra and I instantly panicked, then settled down when Mako said she was safe, and in the hospital right now.

"Does anyone else know about this?" I ask.

"No sir, Korra told me to only tell you."

"Okay then, thanks for telling me," and I hung up.

"Tenzin who was on the phone?" I turn around to see my wife Pema standing there with a worried look on her face. I told her what happened and she had the same reactions I did. "Poor thing we should go visit her to make sure she is okay." I nod in agreement.

"Before we go though I want to make a few calls and then we can go." The 1st person I called was Bolin so he could know and then Asami.

**Korra's POV:**

for the rest of the day people came and visited me. Once one left another would show up. When I was finally alone I crashed and woke up the next morning still feeling the pain but less than yesterday. After I ate breakfast there was am nocking at the door.

"Come in," I said. The person knocking came in and I saw that it was Asami and Bolin. The only person who didn't see me yesterday was those two because they were busy.

"Hey Korra!" Billon said with excitement.

"Hey Bo," I say smiling.

"Hey Korra! How are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit sore still bit otherwise I'm good."

"That's good thing to know," Bolin says, "sorry we couldn't come yesterday."

"It's fine no big deal." After a while of talking Mako came in and sat down joining the conversation. "So how's your work been?" I ask Mako.

"Besides busy it's been good. I like getting to help other people and soling things. Thing is, is I always have something else to do before I can get to the case I am working on."

"You seem awfully busy."

"It's not to bad once you get used to the pace I guess."

We were talking for quite a while and I almost forgot Bilon and Asami were there. I turned to see what they were doing for a second and saw that they were having a conversation of their own, but they were looking at us while they were talking.

"What are you guys talking about?" I question. But regret it once they tell us.

"We were just talking about you and Mako and the fact that you both should still be together," Bolin says. Right then Asami hits him in the arm.

"Oh," I say.

"Sorry Korra I didn't mean to upset you, anyway Mako was the reason you broke up," Bolin said. Asami then hit him harder. "Ow!"

"Hey you can't just blame me, it takes two to argue not just one," Mako said.

"Yeah but your the one who lied about our fight," I mumble under my breath.

"You know why I did."

"That doesn't mean that it was the right thing to do."

"I know that, but your the one who said we didn't work."

"You agreed with me."

"well what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know!" I started to yell while hot tears were daring to fall from my eyes.

"well you can't blame me for the entire break up. I didn't want to break up with you but you wanted to so I went with it. I thought that if I did you would be better off."

"How would I be better off?"

"I don't know."

"Well you should know!" I yelled again.

"I should know your emotions?! You know that you are so infuriating! I don't know why I even loved you! Your impossible to be around."

"Yeah so are you, your impossible to figure out. All you emotions are always out inside! I don't even know how I saw that you had a heart to love!" I spat back. I regretted it though. After those words came out of my mouth Mako got up an left. Bolin and Asami looked back and forth between us and soon after saying bye to me they quickly left. When I was alone I cried until there was nothing left in me like did after the Harmonic Convergence. When I couldn't cry any more I just tried to sleep hoping it wasn't filled with nightmares.

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update! Anyway thanks for reading and I will be updating every now and then because it's summer and I have plans right and left!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi everyone sorry for not updating but you know how summer goes sometimes. Anyway I just wanted to say that I am not going to continue this story, sorry. I dint know what to write and I want to write one shots for Makorra. Anyway thanks for those who were reading this and sorry again for not continuing. **


End file.
